The Crests Battle
by DigiRyu
Summary: c'mon, it's been sittin here for two months and nobody read it!? Please R/R. I beg you all! it's been a siting duck here. foer 3 months
1. The Battle Begins

The Crests Battle  
  
  
  
The Famous Disclaimer!! Yep!! nothin' o' Digimon Belong to me. They all Belong to Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei Animation  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Battle Begins  
  
(A/N): Things I made up are signed by a :*. O yeah I made that Ken owns the Digi-egg of friendship. And I haven't been following Digimon for a while, so don't sue me because I only have three cents.  
  
Prologue: Daisuke turns into a Digiror (What I call Digimon Emperor) {boy, imagine that!!} and Ken, well Ken just went back to becoming a Digiror . Tai and Matt tries to make them come to their senses. But it fails. They said they wouldn't give up without a fight. Well here goes nothin'!! (  
  
(The fight starts as Rookie Levels) "Go! Agumon! Pepper Breath!" yelled Tai. "Gabumon! Blue Blaster!" Matt ordered to Gabumon.  
  
"Wormmon! V-Mon! Attack!" said Ken and Daisuke in unison. And so the two Digimon did. Agumon and Gabumon, more experienced in battles avoided their enemies attacks.  
  
And so the battle continued. , seeing their disadvantage Digivolved their Digimon.  
  
"V-mon Digivolve!!! XV-Mon!!! "  
  
"Wormmon Digivolve!! Stingmon!!"  
  
Tama, (I call them that) knowing better, did the same.  
  
"Agumon Digivolve!!!! Greymon!!"  
  
"Gabumon Digivolve!! Garurumon!!  
  
"FOX FIRE!!!" yelled Garurumon, throwing blue flames at Stingmon, sending him flying.  
  
"NOVA BLAST!!" Greymon said, as a huge flame ball emitted from his mouth. And it hit XV-Mon right at the head. Stingmon caught him.  
  
This time it was XS-Mon's (I call them that) turn. They sent their own moves away(I forgot its names), hitting their targets. Greymon & Garurumon were blown away. They got back up, and they started to fight again. This time in Champion forms.  
  
And so, the battle continues as the traded punches,--and claws—and finally, Tama decided to push it further to test their opponents ability.  
  
"Greymon Digivolve !! MetalGreymon!!!!!  
  
"Garurumon Digivolve! WereGarurumon!!!  
  
did the same too.  
  
"XV-Mon Digivolve!! Metal XV-Mon!!"*  
  
"Stingmon Digivolve! B-mon!!"*  
  
Metal XV-Mon looked just like XV-Mon Only difference in color and that Metal XV-Mon had some sort of semi-armor on him. And he had two horns on his head ( on the back).  
  
B-Mon looked like …well, Stingmon, just yellow and looks more like a bee. And has a sting that looks like a gun on its tail  
  
And the battle begun. "Giga Destroyer!" said MetalGreymon as a rocket launched from his chest. And it hit Metal XV-Mon hard in the stomach.  
  
WereGarurumon ran towards B-Mon and… "Wolf Claw!" he shouted, clawing B-Mon.  
  
"AAARGH!!!" said Metal XV-Mon and B-mon, thrown away several meters. they got back up again, ready to attack.  
  
"Horn Laser!!!"* Metal XV-Mon said as he attacked MetalGreymon.  
  
"Stinger Gun!!"* shouted B-Mon. As his sting gun shot sting-like ammunition to WereGarurumon.  
  
MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon were sent flying.  
  
Again, they started attacking each other. over and over, until they got tired and Digi-devolved to Agumon, Gabumon, V-mon, and Wormmon.  
  
Finally, and Tama agreed to rest their Digimon for a while. Tai and Matt agreed to warp Digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Meanwhile though the same thing too. So after feeding themselves, and drinking, they started the battle again.  
  
Agumon!! Warp Digivolve!! WarGreymon!!  
  
Gabumon! Warp Digivolve!! MetalGarurumon!!  
  
did the same to their Digimon.  
  
V-mon!!! Warp Digivolve!! Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (My friend told me this. am I right?)  
  
Wormmon! Warp Digivolve! Waspmon*!!  
  
Waspmon looked just like B-Mon, just different in color and Waspmon had armor all over him. And bigger, too.  
  
"Attack!!" said Tama and in unison.  
  
"Terra Force!! said WarGreymon while throwing a GIANT fireball at Imperialdramon.  
  
"Freeze Breath! said MetalGarurumon, Spitting blue flames at Waspmon.  
  
Their attacks hit their targets, WarGreymon's hitting Imperialdramon square in the stomach (again), and MetalGarurumon's hitting Waspmon's chest.  
  
The two Digimon got up, ready to counter attack.  
  
"Sinestra Laser!!" (that is his special move, right ?) said Imperialdramon, shooting a laser gun at WarGreymon, making him de-Digivolve to Agumon.  
  
"Antenna Laser!!"* yelled Waspmon, as lasers shot from his antenna (is that how you spell it ?), hitting MetalGarurumon. MetalGarurumon also de-Digivolved to Gabumon.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!" laughed the two Digirors "It seems like you just lost" said Daisuke, while laughing wildly.  
  
"Indeed so." said Ken to his two enemies, who seem to be nursing their Digimon.  
  
"No, we haven't." said Matt, looking up at the two Digirors  
  
"You haven't ?" asked Ken  
  
"Precisely, we have NOT lost" answered Tai  
  
"Prove it." said Daisuke in a challenging sort of tone.  
  
"You asked for it" said Tai and Matt in unison.  
  
I'm trying to make it short here, okay?  
  
"Agumon!! Gabumon!! Warp Digivolve to ( looking surprised)  
  
"WarGreymon!!"  
  
MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"WHAAATT?!?!?!!?!?" said Ken and Daisuke.  
  
"Impossible!! you can't do that after receiving our digimons attacks!" said Ken, surprised.  
  
"Oh yes we can." said WarGreymon "We de-Digivolved deliberately to trick you . You Know to play jokes a bit. have some fun." he said again.  
  
"Well, on to the battle now, chop chop" said MetalGarurumon.  
  
"Okay" said  
  
And so, the battle continues. (again)  
  
"Terra Force!" said WarGreymon  
  
"You can't hit me with the same move twice!" said Imperialdramon dodging the attack.  
  
"O, yeah?" asked WarGreymon  
  
"Yea..UUUGH!!!" Before he could finish his sentence he was attacked by a second Terra Force.  
  
"What? What was that?" asked Imperialdramon.  
  
"You see, I anticipated that you could dodge my first attack. Well actually not either way you'd get hit by one of them." WarGreymon explained.  
  
Meanwhile MetalGarurumon and Waspmon were getting ready to fight.  
  
"Freeze Breath!"  
  
"Hahahahaha!!" laughed Waspmon "That again!? BWAHAHAHAAHA" he said, dodging the attack.  
  
"HAHAHAH…UUUUGH" (yep, you guessed it he got hit by more Freeze Breaths) he yelled as more Freeze Breaths hit him.  
  
Imperialdramon and Waspmon tried the same tactic, but with very little luck. MetalGarurumon asked for time out to talk to WarGreymon.  
  
"What is it ?" asked WarGreymon eagerly.  
  
"They seem to be able to avoid tactic one." answered MetalGarurumon.  
  
"So ?!?!?" WarGreymon asked again  
  
"So, time for tactic two"  
  
"Oh cool!!" said WarGreymon excitedly  
  
There was a slight pause….  
  
"Ummm, MetalGarurumon?" WarGreymon said finally.  
  
"Yes, What is it ?" replied MetalGarurumon.  
  
"What is tactic two" asked WarGreymon in a Chibi sort of way.  
  
There was a large THUD as MetalGarurumon fell from high above the ground. (they were flying, you know)  
  
"MetalGarurumon Got up again, flew up, and shouting (not to mention spitting) at WarGreymon, "TACTIC TWO IS THE SWITCH ENEMY MULTI ATTACK TACTIC (S.E.M.A.T) YOU MORON HEAD!!"  
  
"Psssst, they might have heard you!!" whispered WarGreymon, looking at Imperialdramon and Waspmon "Luckily they didn't" he whispered again.  
  
"OK, we're ready!!" said WarGreymon to Imperialdramon.  
  
"OK, lets get on with it!!!" replied Imperialdramon  
  
And so once again, the battle continues between them.  
  
"OK, lets go!!" said Imperialdramon happily.  
  
They stopped for a while, as though waiting for a sign. 10 minutes, 15, 30, 45, minutes past without anything happening.  
  
Finally, looking at their masters, who seem to be enjoying themselves, (having a picnic) they yelled in unison : "Well at least give us a sign!!" the four of them said.  
  
There was a slight pause, and then Matt finally said, "When the napkin hits the ground" while throwing a napkin to the air. their Digimon stared at the napkin, as it fell to the ground. And when it finally fell, they started to fight again.  
  
"Freezing Breath!!" MetalGarurumon attacked Waspmon. But it missed, eventually.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!! THAT AGAIN HAHAHAHA….UUUUGH" he yelled as several Terra Forces hit him.  
  
The same thing happened to Imperialdramon as Freeze Breaths hit him.  
  
It seems whilst Imperialdramon and Waspmon were laughing, M.Garurumon and W. Greymon (I shortened it up) switched targets.  
  
WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon thought that Imperialdramon and Waspmon would do the same thing, but they didn't. Well they didn't at first, but then they did later on, and succeeded, too.  
  
"OK, that's it. Its time for drastic measures." said W. Greymon. "We're going forward to the ultimate attacks"  
  
"OK, lets do it!!" said M. Garurumon.  
  
"Imperialdramon!!! mode change!! Dragon Mode!!  
  
"Terra Force!!' yelled WarGreymon while throwing five fireballs at Imperialdramon.  
  
"Sinestra Canon!!" (haha, I made that up, gut if it really is his special move, it has nothing to do with me) roared Imperialdramon, shooting lasers from the canon on his back.  
  
He only managed to hit one Terra Force. then a voice behind yelled "Terra Force!!" throwing a fireball to replace the destroyed fireball.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! That again !? You can't hit me with that again! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" laughed Imperialdramon loudly.  
  
"Sinestra Canon!!" he yelled, destroying the fireballs when it was an inch away from hitting him.  
  
The fireballs exploded, in a ball of smoke making it hard to see for Imperialdramon.  
  
"Oh WarGreymon, where are you ? come out come out wherever you aren't amin' (I mean) you are…"  
  
Suddenly, "Mega Claw!!" yelled a voice behind the smoke-screen. And within a split second, Imperialdramon was beaten, fell to the ground, and de- Digivolved to V-Mon.  
  
Unable to see what was happening, Waspmon and MetalGarurumon continued their fight.  
  
"Freeze Breath!!' yelled MetalGarurumon, sending three freezing balls to Waspmon.  
  
"Antenna Laser!!" Waspmon attacked MetalGarurumon.  
  
Again, Waspmon only hit one of the attacks. But, as quick as it disappeared MetalGarurumon replaced it with a new one.  
  
Slowly, MetalGarurumon followed the blue fireballs. The fireballs missed Waspmon. But then,……  
  
"Multi Missile!!"  
  
Suddenly thousands of missiles flew from behind the blue fire balls. The missiles hit Waspmon de-Digivolving him back to Wormmon.  
  
Seeing this, Ken and Daisuke gasped.  
  
"Impossible!!" said Ken, surprised.  
  
"How could this happen!?" followed Daisuke. "After all that training, this can't be happening!!"  
  
  
  
"Oh yes it could!" said Matt and Tai in unison.  
  
"Impossible!!" said Daisuke  
  
"Oh it's very possible" said Matt.  
  
"Oh well, I guess it's time to use IT" said Ken  
  
"Yep" replied Davis.  
  
"What is it ?" asked Matt.  
  
"You'll see" answered Daisuke.  
  
  
  
"V-Mon Digivolve!! XV-Mon!!"  
  
"Wormmon Digivolve!! Stingmon!!!"  
  
  
  
"That again?" laughed Tai  
  
"No, wait, it's not that again, Tai!" said Matt.  
  
"Then what is it ?!"  
  
"You'll see" replied Matt  
  
"When ?" asked Tai again.  
  
"Right about …… now!" Matt answered  
  
  
  
"XV-Mon!!! Stingmon!!! DNA Digivolve!!! PAILDRAMON!!"  
  
  
  
"So, what're you gonna do now huh ?" asked Ken arrogantly.  
  
"You can't win. Paildramon!! Speedy Scratcher!!" said Daisuke.  
  
  
  
Paildramon attacked MetalGarurumon, de-Digivolving him to Gabumon. Then Paildramon faced to WarGreymon. "Desperado Blaster!!" yelled Paildramon, as laser guns appeared from his back.  
  
  
  
WarGreymon got hit by 1-2-1-2-3-4 blasts. And it de-Digivolved him back to Agumon.  
  
  
  
"So, what're you gonna do now huh ?" asked Ken arrogantly again.  
  
"The same thing you did" answered Tai.  
  
  
  
"Agumon!! Gabumon!! Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon!! MetalGarurumon!!"  
  
"WarGreymon!!! MetalGarurumon!! DNA Digivolve!! OMNIMON!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, whaddaya think ? first fic I wrote. I think I used the phrase "sending flying" or "Hit him hard" too much. 


	2. The Real Battle

Chapter 2: The Real Battle Begins!!!!  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Digimon, Only the things that happen in this story. And an asterisk (*) shows things I made up, and a copyright sign (©) shows things that I made up, but if it's real it has nothing to do with me.  
  
  
  
"What?! You can do that too ?!?!?!?!?!?!" Asked Ken and Daisuke in unison, surprised.  
  
"Impossible!!" said Ken.  
  
"You can't possibly do that!!" Daisuke followed.  
  
"This is preposterous!!" Ken said.  
  
"This can't be happening!!" said Daisuke.  
  
"This is INSANE!!" they said together.  
  
"( A/N:Raised an eyebrow) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *kaff* *kaff* *kaff* *kaff*" laughed Matt and Tai chorusing.  
  
"What!?!?!? What's so funny?!" asked Daisuke  
  
"YOU!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Matt and Tai laughed.  
  
"HAHH?!?!?! OOOOH, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" Ken and Daisuke laughed together. Now they were all laughing. then suddenly... "HEY!!!!!!" The laughing stopped. "Are we gonna fight or what ?!?!?!?" the digimon said, angrily.  
  
Remembering they were fighting, they stopped laughing instantly.  
  
And so, for the thousandth ( A/N: Is that a word?!) time, the battle continues.  
  
"Omnimon!! Scratch attack!!"  
  
*Omnimon started attacking Paildramon with scratch*  
  
*SCRATCH!!!!*  
  
"Aaaaaarrrggh!!" Paildramon was hit, apparently, he was hit BIG time! A Large scratch mark stretched from his left shoulder to his right waist. And his armor's broken too.  
  
"Paildramon!! YOUR TURN!! COUNTER ATTACK!!" yelled ken from below.  
  
"Speedy Scratcher!!" ( A/N:I saw this on the back of a toy) Paildramon started attacking Omnimon.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!!" There was a large explosion after this. Ken and Daisuke thought they had defeated Omnimon, but they were wrong. When the fog disappeared, Omnimon appeared (A/n: hehe). And then………"Garuru Canon!!" The attack hit Paildramon. Hard. He was a mess. Well, that's what you get for Messing with Omnimon. I guess.  
  
"Unnnh!"  
  
"Hmmmm? you're still alive? Well, this'll kill you!! Grey…Swo… Huh?!?!?!"  
  
Suddenly there was a dimensional portal, and suddenly, THE POKEMON (I like to read it pokeymon instead of pokemon) GANG CAME OUT!!  
  
"We're lucky today guys, today we're only here for about five min.'s. So, lets just rel… Huh?! Who're you guys?" Asked Ash.  
  
"Y'took the words right outta my mouth" Replied Matt.  
  
"Well, we're the pokemon gang, and…"  
  
"The pokeemon gang?! as in P-O-K-E-E-M-O-N ?"  
  
"No! POKEMON!!"  
  
"As in P-O-K-E-Y-M-O-N?"  
  
"No! No! No! its P-O-K-E-M-O-N !!!"  
  
"Ooooooh, we see now."  
  
"So, what seems to be the problem ?"  
  
"We need help." answered Ken.  
  
"Ain't that what I asked? So, what's the problemo dude?"  
  
"My…err…our Digimon is injured."  
  
"Oh, that's easy." said Brock, while searching his bag. "I always wanted to be a Pokemon breeder." he said again, holding a canister of Full Potion.  
  
"But this isn't Pokeymon it's Digimon."  
  
"Ok, so it is. And it's NOT Pokeymon its Pokemon! Pokemon!!!!" said Ash angrily.  
  
"Hey guys stop fighting there!" said Brock.  
  
They stared at Brock for a while, and then they moved several meters west (A/N: hehe) and then started fighting again.  
  
"Pokeymon!"  
  
"It's Pokemon!! Not pokeymon!!"  
  
"Pokeymon!!"  
  
"Pokemon!!"  
  
"Pokeymon!!"  
  
"Pokemon!!"  
  
"Pokeymon!!"  
  
"Pokemon!!"  
  
"Pokeymon!!"  
  
"Pokemon!!"  
  
"Pokeymon!!"  
  
"Pokemon!!"  
  
"STOP IT!!!" yelled Brock.  
  
"For Pete's sake, can't you two stop fighting?!"  
  
"You said stop 'Stop fighting here'. So, we moved to another place."  
  
"When I said stop fighting here, I meant stop fighting at all!!"  
  
"Ooooooh…"  
  
"Guys, it's almost time for our…" Before Ash could finish his sentence he was cut by Tai.  
  
"Slide, yes, yes, I know."  
  
"No, for our… Swing!!"  
  
At this point, everybody fell down.  
  
"Bye, see you in another dimension!!" said Misty.  
  
"Bye………" they all said.  
  
After The Swingers (A/N: hehe) had gone away, they started fighting again. And so, the Battle continues. Again…  
  
Attaaaaaack!!!" the two sides shouted.  
  
(A/N: I'm gonna make up some moves here)  
  
"Flame Torch!!" Omnimon attacked.  
  
"Torch Blaze!!"  
  
"Blaze Blast!!"  
  
"Blast Fire!!"  
  
"Fire Breath!!"  
  
"Breath of Delay!!"  
  
"Delay Power!!"  
  
"Power Explosion!!"  
  
"Explosion Destroyer!!"  
  
"Destroyer Wing!!"  
  
"Wing Blade!!"  
  
"Blade of Death!!"  
  
"Death Ray!!"  
  
"Ray of Light!!"  
  
"Light Saber!!"  
  
"Saber Claw!!"  
  
"Claw Razor!!"  
  
"Razor Beam!!"  
  
"Beam of Cards!!"  
  
"Card Trump!!"  
  
"Trump Sword!!"  
  
"Sword…Huhh!?!?. That's not a Vaccine/Data attack!!"  
  
"It isn't. You see, when I'll explain after I de-DNA Digivolve."  
  
Omnimon's body turned into a flash of light, and then only the hands were left, and then they became WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.  
  
"You see," WarGreymon started. "When we were back fighting the Dark Masters…"  
  
          Flashback sequence            
  
"WarGreymon!! MetalGarurumon!!" attack him!!"  
  
"Terra Force!!"  
  
BOOOOOOOOMM!!  
  
"Yes!! we did it!!"  
  
                       
  
"You mean you beat Piedmon that easily?"  
  
"No, it doesn't end THERE you know."  
  
"Ok, where were we? oh yeah… so we were fighting Piedmon…"  
  
          ……………            
  
"Hoohoohoohoohoo… You think you can beat me that easily, did you? Heeheehee!!"  
  
There was a slight pause… and suddenly…  
  
"Trump Sword!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!" The two digimon yelled as they were hit by two swords each (A/N: the next is totally irrelevant and wrong, but what the hey I'm starting to put comedy in) WarGreymon got hit by the Spade and Heart sword, and Metal Garurumon got hit by the Clubs and Diamond ones. (A/N: I told you it was irrelevant).  
  
          ……           
  
"So You two lost the battle?"  
  
"No, of course not!!"  
  
"OK, OK, cool of will you! Now, skipping that scene…"  
  
          ……            
  
"Trump Sword!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!" WarGreymon got scratched by two swords.  
  
The battle continued, WarGreymon still losing, and then Matt and Garurumon came, healed WarGreymon and then continued the battle.  
  
Once again…  
  
"Trump Sword!!!"  
  
This time they dodged the attack. And from that point MetalGarurumon's sensors caught all his moves. After they defeated Piedmon, Gabumon told Agumon about the things he saw. Gabumon and Agumon understood that they needed a sword for this act, so they told their masters about it.  
  
A few years later…  
  
"Yo, Izzy my man!!" Yelled Tai, as he entered the room, slamming the door open.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaa!!! Tai, you surprised me!!  
  
"Sorry, bub. Hehe. So, wadja workin' on bub ?"  
  
"Well, you see, I've been doing some research here, and I've found out that when you DNA Digivolve Agu…"  
  
"Wait, DNA Digivolve ?! What the hey is that ?"  
  
"It's something like fusing two Digimon into one more powerful Digimon."  
  
"Wooow, coooool!!"  
  
Suddenly Matt came in.  
  
"So, I heard the whole thing. Real cool."  
  
"Huh ?!?!?" Tai and Izzy's eye brows rose so high they were in danger of being lost in their hair (A/N: I took that from Harry Potter & GoF).  
  
"What ?!?"  
  
"No, nothing"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, bubs. Whatever."  
  
"Ok, going on… When Agumon and Gabumon DNA Digivolve, they become Warriormon (A/N: I made that up, but if it's real and a different digimon, it's a coincidence.)  
  
"And then what happens if Greymon and Garurumon DNA Digivolve ?"  
  
"They become Knightmon" (A/N: Same as above)  
  
"How about…"  
  
"Metal Greymon and WereGarurumon ?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That I don't know."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Next?"  
  
"Omnimon."  
  
"What's that ?"  
  
"A powerful Digimon"  
  
"Yes of course. He's a fuse from our Mega Digimon. How couldn't he be strong!"  
  
"Ok, I see your point!"  
  
"OK, so go on now"  
  
"Omnimon has two hands that can change into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon's head."*  
  
"Really? Woooooooow!! Cooooool!!"  
  
"Yeah, and that's not all. From WarGreymon's mouth can come out a sword. This technique is called 'Grey Sword' this technique has an advance which is 'Shooting Sword'.* You can tell by the name that this technique allows him to shoot four swords at a time."  
  
"Hmm, hmm. Yes, uhm how many swords you say he can fire ?"  
  
"Four. Why ?"  
  
"No, nothing. Four. What a coincidence. The same amount of swords that Piedmon has."  
  
Matt and Tai looked at each other, and suddenly…  
  
"Hmm? yon des(u) ka, Koshiro san ?"  
  
"Hai so des(u)"  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm…"  
  
Then, silence fell. Well, except for Tai's 'Hmmmmmm' s of course and then…  
  
"Matt, do you know what this means ?"  
  
"Yes, Tai, I do." said Matt, looking at the Digimon. (A/N: I forgot to mention, they brought their Digimon about.)  
  
"What ? Why are you looking at us like that Tai ?" (A/N: The Digimon didn't notice the conversation because they are eating)  
  
"BAKA! Weren't you two listening ?" he said, while hitting the two Digimon's head's.  
  
"Hey, calm down Tai, they were eating. You also don't listen when you're eating."  
  
"Oh well, ok"  
  
"But this means WE CAN CONQUER THE TECHNIQUE!! WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!! YIPPEEEEE"  
  
"Matt"  
  
"Yes ?"  
  
"You're nuts"  
  
"I know."  
  
          ……            
  
"So we practiced and practiced till we did it. Actually, the hardest part was DNA Digivolving."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
And they all laughed for hours until they realised that they were supposed to be battling each other.  
  
"OK, let's fight !!!"  
  
"Trump Sword!!"  
  
"Oh, not that again."  
  
They managed to dodged two swords.  
  
"Hehe you can't attack me twice with the same attack"  
  
"Oi! Look behind you !!"  
  
"Wha…"  
  
Before he could say a thing he was hit by the same two swords that he dodged.  
  
"But how? I thought I dodged it"  
  
"Precisely! You only dodged it. You didn't destroy it."  
  
"But… oh yeah"  
  
"C'mon, get up. Let's continue"  
  
"OK, sure."  
  
"Garuru Cannon!!"  
  
"Speedy Scratcher!!"  
  
"Grey Sword!!"  
  
"Desperado Blaster"  
  
"Omni Sheild!!"  
  
"What? Where'd Paildramon go?"  
  
Suddenly, a voice from behind him said…  
  
"DESPERADO DESTROYER!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHH!!!!!"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Whaddaya think, huh? I decided to add a little comedy in it. Chapter three coming up in a jippy. 


	3. Danger Strikes

The world famous disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon; it all belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. I only own what's in this story, and everything in it.  
  
Chapter 3: Danger strikes  
  
"Hehe, even Mega Digimon get tired too, you know" "Yep, I know that, I'm a Mega myself." "OK, tired yet?" "Definitely." "Which means I'm in the upper hand, Omnimon" "Yes, I know that too, Paildramon" "I know you know" "OK, so what're you gonna do about it?" "Oh, I don't know, maybe. HURT YOU BIG TIME?" "Maybe, maybe not, I hope.NOT!!!!!"  
  
Omnimon suddenly dashed at Paildramon, but Paildramon dodged the attack. And Omnimon hit a wall that suddenly appeared.  
  
"What?! Where'd that wall come from?" "What were you thinking of? Attacking me in your state?" "Just an attempt, if I was lucky, I might have hit you" "Well, you weren't lucky apparently" "I can see that, you know? Ouch!! Time out!!" "Time out? OK" "Phew, that was close" said Tai "You can say that again" said Matt "Phew, that was close" "You can say that again" "Phew, that was close" "You can say that again" "Phew, that was close" "You can say that again" "Phew, that was close" "You can say that again" "Phew, that was close" "You can." "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!" yelled Omnimon and Paildramon in unison. "OK, ok, don't get mad at us" said Ken. "Well, so don't do that" "Do what?" "That" "That what?" "That that" "That that what?" "That. AAAARRGGH" "Now what?" "You're doing that again" "Doing what?" "That!!" "What?" "See?" "See what?" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHH!!!!! THAT'S IT!! I'M NOT FIGHTING!!!! HUUUUMPH!! THAT DOES IT!!" "OK, ok, sorry." "Apology accepted. With a note: Never, I say, NEVER do that again, comprende?" "Comprendi" "Comprendey? Compreendiy? What the hey is that?!"" "It's -I think-Spanish." "Spanish for what, to be precise?" "Understand and understood. Or is it understood and understand? Oh heck, who cares?" "On to the battle, please?" "OK" "Garuru." "Not that again" "Blade!!" "What?!? PAIL ARMOR!!"  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOMMM   
  
"WHAT MOVE WAS THAT?!" They all said in unison "That one took me weeks to complete" Answered Omnimon "Same here"  
  
Dr.D's Explanation Of Digimon Battle   
  
When a shield move hits an attack move, especially a fireball it causes a large explosion. This explosion is caused either because the shield and attack exploded, or the attack exploded, or the shield exploded. That's All For Dr.D's Explanation Of Digimon Battle   
  
"Ooooh, now I get it" said Tai. "Grey." "Not that again" "Go for it WarGreymon!!!" yelled Tai "No!!! No, Omnimon, No!!! Are you nuts!? You're already tired and you're going for 'that'?!" "What, Matt, what's wrong?" "He's going for that second secret move. 'Grey Cannon'" "What?! No way!! He can't!! Not in his condition, No!!!! Omnimon, No!! I demand you to stop!!!"  
  
All Omnimon did was blink at them and smile under his helmet.  
  
"Grey Cannon!!" "Dramon Forecfield!!"  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM   
  
"This time a larger explosion erupted.  
  
When a Combined move such as 'Grey Cannon' and 'Garuru Sword' hits a 'force field' attack, a VERY large explosion erupts "So that's what happened" "Yep!!" "Yo! Tai! Stop being amazed and start worrying about our Digimon, PLEASE!!" "OK sure"  
  
By now there was a GIANT hole in the ground. And there was also a screen of dust and dirt.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Tai. "I cant see anything there!!" said Matt. "Neither can I!!!" yelled Daisuke "What's going on?!" ". Good question" "Thanks" "Sure" Finally, The Fog disappeared.  
  
"About Time. Where are they?" "There!!" "Where?" "Under the boulder" "Which boulder?" The one .ummm, let me see, . 39 degrees to the right" said Daisuke, while looking at his D-Terminal" "Let's see. 39 degrees was it? Hmmm. Aaaaah, there!!"  
  
They rushed down to the site.  
  
"There they are!!"  
  
It seems that Paildramon and Omnimon got stuck under the boulder. "Help. he.lp. us" said Paildramon "What? What happened here?" "Impact.*kaff*. explosion .*kaff* cliff. fell.apart"  
  
That was all he could say before he fainted.  
  
"Paildramon!! Hey!! Wake up!!" "Don't worry, Daisuke, he's alright" "How do you know?" "Look. He's still breathing" "Ehh? Oh yeah" "Back to the Digimon, please?" "Omnimon? Are you alright?" "Tai," "Yes" "HOW CAN HE BE ALRIGHT?!? HE'S STUCK UNDER A BOULDER AND IT'S BIIIIIG" "Nah, he's gotta be alright! Right Omnimon?" "No, no, he's got a point" answered Omnimon. "Really?" "Yeah" Omnimon and Matt said in unison. "OK, never mind that now let's get back to Omnimon, Ok?" "HUUUUUUDDLLLLLLE!!!" SUDDENLY Ken yelled.  
  
RUMBLING SOUND   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
"HUD." Ken tried to speak, but his mouth was shut by Matt and Tai. "dle?" "Ok, 1,.2,.3,. heeeeeeghh" "OK. That's it. This thing's too heavy" "Suddenly Ash re-appears" "Hi guys, long-time-no-see" "Long time? You've been here half an hour ago!!" "Really? Then the timeline must be different." "I guess so" said Misty "Oh well. So, what seems to bee the problem?" asked Brock "You see, our Digimon are stuck under this boulder. We can't get them out. Can you help?" "Sure. Onix, Geodude Go!" "You too Starmie!" "I choose. Charizard" "C-c-c- careful Ash, h-h- he might hu-hu-hu-hurt somebody" Just after he said that. WOOOOOOOSH!!!! BOOOOM!!! Charizard burned everything in his way. Including Ash, Brock Misty, Matt, Tai, Daisuke, Ken, aand the Digimon. "I told you, Ash." "Yeah.kaff Sorry kaff" "Ash. where are you?" yelled Misty "Here!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" "What?!?" Ash, Misty, and Brock asked the same time. "HEEEEEEEEEEELLLP!!!" Suddenly, three figures came running out of the smoke. "RUUUUUUUUUUUUNN!! POKEMON ON RAMPAGE!!" "Wha.? What's goin' on? Calm down Daisuke" Covered in dust, he told what he saw. "Charizard. explosion. crazy kaff people with a letter on their shirt.R. they called themselves.Rocket.Tai and Ken. still there" then he passed out.  
  
  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
